Méfies toi des Anges!
by Lotus-en-Bulle
Summary: C'est un HermionexDraco qui se déroule durant le septième année à Hogwarts de nos sorciers préférés.
1. Lors que le ciel te fit

_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Pour le reste c'est à moi._

**Méfies-toi des Anges!**

_« Le hasard n'appartient pas à ce monde, tout n'est que fatalité ! » Clamp._

_Chapitre 1 : Lors que le ciel te fit_

Dans la campagne galloise une jeune fille, étendue dans l'herbe tendre et humide de la rosé nocturne, regardait le ciel. Elle avait tous de suite repérée Sirius et l'étoile du Berger et cherchais présentement Alcyone, son regard noisette fut accroché par une étoile filante. Elle formula un vœu et se releva, elle portait un jean clair patte d'éléphant et une chemise en soie bordeaux nouée au-dessus du nombril. La peau légèrement halée après ses deux semaines passées chez sa tante au bord de la Méditerranée et ses cheveux chocolat attaché en un chignon désordonné. Elle embrassa la compagne d'un regard et se retourna vers la grande demeure ancienne implantée au bord d'un cours d'eau au milieu d'un jardin fleuri. Des lampions éclairaient la table familiale sous la pergola parcourue de jasmin, à la table il y avait deux couples qui discutaient avec animation.  
La jeune fille se rassit dans l'herbe et retira ses chaussures de soirée qui lui meurtrissaient les pieds et ramena ses jambes près d'elle. Elle appuya sa tête sur ses genoux et entoura ses jambes de ses bras, le regard dans le vague. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle avait quitté Hogwarts et elle ne savait plus si elle voulait y retourner un jour, depuis quelques temps déjà elle y pensait, bine avant que son regretté directeur ne soit assassiné sous les yeux émeraude impuissants de son meilleur ami en Juin dernier. Elle avait beau faire partie de la courageuse maison des lions, elle ne voulait plus tenter le diable, ses parents étaient sa seule famille et les savoir en danger la faisait culpabiliser. Ses amis lui avaient écrit toutes les semaines, Harry allait bientôt quitter Privet Drive pour Godric's Hollow, il avait invité Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks à vivre avec lui et se réjouissait de quitter cet enfer. Il avait fini son apprentissage d'Occlumen et maîtrisait très bien les intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit. Le professeur Slughorn ne devait pas y être étranger. Quant au rouquin il se trouvait en France pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Son cœur se serra, si elle ne retournait pas au collège, elle ne les reverrait pas et il lui en voudrait d'avoir lâché Harry à un tel moment. Son esprit dériva inévitablement sur les responsables de leur infortune, jamais la jeune fille aurait pu imaginé que Draco Malfoy deviendrais un Mangemort, d'accord son père en était un, d'accord il était à Slytherin et pire que tout aimait la traiter le sang de bourbe mais delà à rentrer dans les rangs de Voldemort. Perfide serpent, si elle pouvait seulement lui mettre la main dessus. Elle se releva et décida de retourner vers la maison ses parents étaient affairés autour de la table. Le vent joueur et enjôleur vint la chatouiller, gonflant légèrement sa légère chemise, elle ramassa ses chaussures et prit le chemin de l'illustre demeure de pierre. Elle avait parcouru la moitié du trajet quand elle entendit un crac sonore retentir derrière elle, elle se retourna d'un bon sa baguette en main. Il y avait une forme effondrée au sol, évanouie dans un fatras de robe noir. Elle baissa sa garde sans pour autant ranger sa baguette et s'approcha de la forme.

-Quand on pense au diable ! Souffla Hermione.

Draco Malfoy était là étendu de tous son long au milieu des ses robes sales et désordonnées, ses cheveux platines en bataille et le visage amaigri. La jeune fille le regarda dégoûtée pesant le pour et le contre, le laisser là c'était de la non-assistance à personne en danger mais l'aidé c'était de la complicité de meurtre ou torture, que faire ? Son père résolu le dilemme pour elle en arrivant, ayant finit de ranger les restes du repas, il était venu à sa rencontre.

-Aide-moi Mina, lui demanda son père en s'approchant du corps inanimé du blond.  
-Pas la peine, répondit-elle. _Mobilicorpus !_

Elle fit léviter le corps du jeune homme et tous trois rentrèrent dans la bâtisse. Hermione déposa le corps inanimé du Slytherin sur le lit de la chambre d'ami et effectua divers sortilèges médicaux. Il avait trois côtes cassées, une entorse à la cheville droite, un léger tassement de vertébré, de nombreuses coupures et bleus. Elle lui fit avaler tant bien que mal un verre de la solution de Poussoss et appliqua un baume sur ses hématomes, son père lui posa des points de sutures sur l'arcade sourcilière droite et Hermione le changea d'un coup de baguette, un pyjama en coton bleu glacier, récupéra ses robes et sortit. Elle aperçut son avant-bras droit, la marque de l'oncle Voldy et secoua la tête, il avait dû tenter de l'enlever et c'était charcuté le bras autour. Hermione y appliqua une solution aseptisée et recouvrit d'une gaz puis d'une bande le bras. Puis elle sortit, déposa les vêtements dans la corbeille à linge sale e rentra dans sa chambre, se changea et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Elle enjamba le rebord de sa fenêtre e s'aventure sur les toits, où elle s'assit, sa nuisette rose en coton flottait légèrement dans le vent, lui arrachant de légers frissons. Sirius brûlait toujours à des années lumière d'eux, une larme perla de son oeil droit puis sa jumelle s'échappa de l'œil gauche.

**0o0o0**

Il ouvrit un œil puis le second et ne distingua rien d'autre qu'une lumière éblouissante. Il cligna des yeux et aperçu une forme floue à sa gauche.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda une voix féminine.  
-Bien je crois, répondit-il. Si on fait abstraction que ne sens pas ma jambe gauche et que tout est flou.  
-Ça va revenir, lui assura-t-elle.

Sa voix lui état familière mais il ne parvenait pas à la raccrocher à sa détentrice. Il soupira, ce n'était déjà pas la voix d'une de ses bourreaux !

-Où suis-je ?  
-Au Pays de Galle.  
-Si loin !  
-Ça fait une trotte depuis les Orcades, lui assura la jeune fille.  
-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?  
-Non, je ne serai plus là quand tu te recouvreras la vue et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on sache que j'ai soigné un Mangemort ! Claqua froidement la demoiselle.  
-Tu es une sorcière ?  
…  
-Je vais supposer que oui ! Gryffindor sans doute ?  
…  
-Qui ne dit mot consent !  
-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui mon garçon ? Lui demanda une voix masculine.  
-Comme je le disais à la demoiselle…  
-Quelle demoiselle ? L'interrompit l'homme.  
-La jeune fille.  
-Mina vous a rendu visite ! Elle ne voulait pas vous approcher à moins de cent mètres, s'étonna l'homme.  
-Je vois soupira le blond.  
-Je m'appel Kurt, lui dit l'homme. Ma femme s'appelle Glory.  
-Draco Malfoy.  
-Nous savons cela. Est-ce que tes troubles visuels sont passés ?  
-Non.  
-Mina avait raison, elle s'occupe de chercher un remède dans la bibliothèque de l'un de ses amis et nous a laissé des potions, onguents et a promis de vérifier que tous rait bien pour vous.  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
-Alors sans ardre de préférence, trois côtes cassées, mais la potion de Poussoss est en voie de supprimer ce problème, une entorse à la cheville gauche, on doit vous passer de l'onguent dessus pendant une semaine, un tassement de vertèbres pour cela on ne peut pas grand chose, l'arcade sourcilière droite suturée, le bras droit en attente de plus amples explications mais soignées en apparence et pour finir un nombre assez important de coupures et hématomes sur tous le corps.  
-Votre fille fait des études de Médicomage ?  
-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous répondre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Mina ne souhaite pas que vous sachiez qui nous sommes et qui elle est, pour notre propre sécurité. De plus j'ai le sentiment que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle vous serez en train d'agoniser dans le champ en friche derrière. Vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous le voudrez, je sais que vous devez entrer en septième année à Hogwarts, nous pouvons alerter le professeur McGonagall afin que vous puissiez vous y rendre malgré vos antécédents.  
-Merci.  
-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, lui dit l'homme en se levant.

Draco vit une forme se lever et se diriger vers ce qui devait être la porte.

-Alors ? Entendit-il.  
-Il va mieux.  
-L'ordre veut qu'on le…

La porte se referma avant la fin de la phrase, il se rendormit fatigué parce qui devait être la pire semaine de sa vie. Il se réveilla bien plus tard, il y avait une présence près de lui, très discrète et fondue dans l'obscurité. Un peu dans le genre de celle du professeur de potion, Severus Snape.

-Qui est là ?  
…  
-Mina ?  
-Vous devriez vous rendormir, lui souffla une voix douce à l'oreille.

Et il retomba dans les bras de Morphée, il s'éveilla le lendemain alors que de fines mains finissaient de lui appliquer un onguent sur la cheville.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda une vois enjouée et exceptionnellement chantante.  
-Moins mal.  
-Très bien, tu as raison de ne pas te lasser abattre.  
-Nous somme quel jour ?  
-Mardi 5 Août et il est 10h30.  
-Merci.  
-Mina a trouvé comment s'occuper de votre bras. Elle s'en est occupée cette nuit quand vous dormiez quant à votre Tatouage elle a trouvé comment soigner la douleur lors des appels, apparemment la mère de son ami s'était penchée sur la question, d'après Mina elle était très douée en Potion.  
-Et pour mes yeux ?  
-Je dois vous donner une potion dès que j'aurais fini.

Elle termina son massage de cheville et se dirigea vers une table où reposait une dizaine de petites fioles et un service à rafraîchissement. Il l'entendit verser de l'eau dans un verre et remuer avec une cuillère avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Je vais fermer les volets et éteindre les lumières, ensuite tu pourras boire le contenu du verre tu fermeras les yeux et suivras mes instructions.  
-C'est d'accord.  
-Voilà tu peux y aller.

Il avala la potion et ferma les yeux comme préconisé par son hôtesse.

-C'est fait !  
-Ok, grades les yeux fermés, est-ce que tu perçois une différence ?  
-Oui.  
-Ok, tu vas ouvrir l'œil droit et me dire ce que tu vois.  
-Une flamme.  
-L'œil gauche maintenant.  
-Une main devant une flamme.  
-Les deux !  
-Une bougie et un visage.  
-C'est bon, je vais rallumer la lumière.

Il vit la bougie se déplacer vers la porte et aussitôt la lumière se répandit dans la chambre.

-Tu y vois toujours ?  
-Oui, oui, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

C'était une grande femme très élancée, aux cheveux blond platine bouclé et aux yeux verrons pailleté d'or, l'un vert et l'autre noisette.

-Tenez ce sont des vêtements propres, la salle de bain c'est cette porte et vous avez une canne là pour votre cheville. J'enverrais Kate vous chercher pour le déjeuner.

Et elle sortit, Draco regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une grande armoire en bois dans un coin, une table en demi-cercle en face du lit où était rangée les différents remèdes. Un bureau sous une fenêtre, il se trouvait lui-même dans un immense lit à baldaquin en bois, dont le travail était assortit à tout le mobilier de la pièce. Dans des tons émeraude et orangé sur sa table de chevet il y avait une bougie dorée, un bouquet de fleur rouge, orange ou jaune. Il attrapa sa canne et entreprit de se lever, il remarqua à cette occasion qu'il portait une chemise de nuit ample en coton. Il venait de finir de s'habiller quand une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds doré raide entra dans la pièce.

-Mina a raison quand elle dit que vous êtes le diable, la beauté des anges et le cœur du serpent, déclara-t-elle. Venez le déjeuner est prêt !

* * *

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. je dois préciser que cette fic n'est pas ma principale et que par conséquent sa mise à jour sera très aléatoire. 

Bizz à tous Lily


	2. Dois je voler, emplumé d’espérance

_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Pour le reste c'est à moi._

**MÉFIE-TOI DES ANGES !**

_« Dieu n'a pas créé d'acte sans cause- ni de cœur sans dessein – Notre déduction est prématurée, fautives, nos prémisses. » Emily Dickinson_

_Chapitre 2 : Dois-je voler, emplumé d'espérance_

Plusieurs silhouettes encapuchonnées se dirigeaient à pas furtifs vers le hall d'entrée de Grimmaurd Square, une fois à l'intérieur ils retirèrent leurs capes révélant une jeune femme aux cheveux rose et violet coupé court, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jais dans un désordre indescriptible, une jeune fille brune et un homme châtain clair. Dans l'entrée il y avait un vieil homme et un elfe de maison, il donnèrent leur cape à la petite créature et suivirent l'homme.

« Lupin, Tonks, Potter et Granger, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer, les informa une vois féminine énergique et sévère dont la propriétaire présidait l'assemblé. »

Ils s'installèrent et la réunion débuta, après une demi-heure Hermione demanda la parole.

« Professeur j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose.  
-Allez-y Miss Granger.  
-Il y a environ une semaine, j'ai vu transplaner en piètre état Draco Malfoy près de chez moi.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Je suppose qu'il a subit une séance de torture particulièrement éprouvante, je sais par ma sœur qu'il s'est remit, tout du moins de ses blessures les plus importantes.  
-Telles que ? Demanda intéressé Fol-Œil.  
-Des côtes cassées, une impressionnante série d'hématome et coupures, une cheville foulée et la vue considérablement affaiblie. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui m'amène, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait, avec une minutieuse attention, tenté de retirer sa marque, le tour en était complètement charcuté et ce en vain.  
-C'est étrange.  
-Je ne sais qu'en faire, il ne sait pas chez qui il se trouve, seulement que je suis sorcière ou cracmol.  
-Merci Miss Granger. Le cas de Mr Malfoy est intéressant, je pense que nous devrions l'amener ici pour plus de sécurité.  
-Je suis d'accord, la jeune Malfoy n'a rien d'un sbire de Voldemort à proprement parler, il me ferait plutôt penser au jeune Black.  
-Qui est pour ? »

Tous à l'exception de Remus levèrent la main.

« Remus ?  
-Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être une ruse ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-Malgré vos réserves Remus je pense qu'il vaut mieux essayer.  
-Nous verrons professeurs.  
-Quoi d'autre ?  
-La concentration en magie noire augmente de plus en plus dans les Orcades… »

La réunion continua comme ça pendant une heure et finalement vers 21h30 la salle commença à se vider.

« Miss Granger, l'interpella le professeur McGonagall.  
-Professeur ?  
-J'aimerais que vous retourniez chez vous et informiez Mr Malfoy de sa situation, vous êtes libre de lui révéler qu'il était chez vous ou non.  
-Bien professeur.  
-Encore une chose, soyez certaine qu'il comprenne bien la situation et donné lui ce mot.  
-Le professeur est toujours le gardien du secret ?  
-Oui, ça risque de poser problème au final.  
-Je chercherais un moyen de le transférer.  
-C'est gentil à vous Miss Granger.  
-C'est normal professeur.  
-Tant que j'y pense vous serez Préfète-en-chef et Mr MacMillan sera votre homologue masculin.  
-C'est noté.  
-Bonsoir Miss.  
-Bonsoir professeur. »

Hermione sortit accompagnée d'Harry Tonks et Remus. Ils transplanèrent pas loin de Godric Hollow et rentrèrent dans le manoir des Potter. En quelques jours et avec l'aide inestimable de Remus, Tonks et Hermione, Harry avait réussi à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans la demeure.

« Félicitation ?Mione ! Lui lança Harry.  
-Merci.  
-Non pas que ça soit une grande surprise, ajouta Tonks.  
-Oh ça va !  
-Bravo Hermione, la félicita Remus. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher.  
-Je te suis.  
-Bonne nuit tous les deux, leur lancèrent Harry et Hermione en s'asseyant dans le salon.  
-Tu penses que Remus a raison pour Malfoy ? Lui demanda Hermione.  
-Je ne sais pas, pour certain que je ne l'aime pas je suis sur qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier, il n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore ce soir-là. Mais d'un autre côté c'est Malfoy, le vil serpent.  
-Hum, je dois dire que je suis mitigée, il n'a pas l'air d'une menace, mais je ne sais pas…  
-Tu as dit qu'il s'était mutilé le bras droit ?  
-Yep, c'est comme si il avait essayé de retirer sa marque.  
-Étrange, je me demande ce qu'il en est de sa famille. De ce que je sais c'est ce qui a motivé son engagement.  
-Malfoy père est toujours à Azkaban et Malfoy mère je n'en sais rien. »

o0o0o

Cela fait quelques jours déjà que je peux me promener dans ce manoir, il est très différent de celui de mon enfance. Les pièces sont accueillantes et bien agencées. Il ne me reste plus qu'à explorer le second étage et je crois que pour la première fois je suis vraiment curieux. Mr Kurt et Mrs Glory ne sont jamais là que le soir, le midi je déjeune généralement avec Kate et son mari Ewan. J'ai cru apercevoir un elfe de maison une nuit où je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Draco se leva et enfila rapidement une chemise et un jean, il était maintenant habitué à porter ce genre de tenue et trouvait cela plus pratique que les robes de sorcier. Il attrapa la canne en bois qui reposait au pied qu lit et sortit de la chambre. Il arriva au pied de l'escalier, qu'il mit un certain temps à gravir. Ce devait être l'endroit plus magique du manoir, entièrement éclairé par le plafond qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de la grande salle d'Hogwarts, il y avait cinq portes. La première donnait sur une chambre, la seconde sur une gigantesque salle de bain dont les murs étaient enchanté pour donner l'impression de se trouver dans la nature. Deux autres chambres dont l'une aux couleurs de Gryffindor, une petite pièce avec un mobilier à l'échelle des elfes de maison, une autre chambre, un immense dressing, une pièce avec de drôles de machines, un qui donnait sur une échelle et une bibliothèque. Il entra dans la bibliothèque et repéra un coin où l'ont pouvait préparer des potions et sur un fauteuil un énorme chat roux et un chat plus petit gris argenté le ns dans un bouquin. Le chat roux le fixa et s'étira pour venir le renifler, quand il eut fini son examen il retourna voir le gris en miaulant. Draco s'assit dans un fauteuil et attrapa le grimoire le plus proche : _Les Grandes Familles & leur Lignée –par Agathe Pure_- il feuilleta l'ouvrage jusqu'au chapitre des Malfoy, ce dernier était annoté et commenté par une écriture très fine et féminine.

« On dirait que la mégalomanie n'est pas si fréquente chez les Malfoy, lui dit une voix féminine. »

Draco sursauta et se retourna vers le fauteuil à chats, le roux se trouvait à ronronner sur les genoux d'une jolie brune.

« Cependant la modestie est plus difficile à acquérir, tout compte fait, ils n'étaient pas tous complètement bêtes.  
-Granger !  
-Malfoy, je peux savoir ce que tu fabrique dans mon bureau ?  
-Ton bureau ? S'étrangla le jeune homme.  
-Oui mon bureau.  
-Tu es Mina ?  
-C'est comme ça que me surnomme mes parents.  
-Je suis débile qui d'autre que toi pouvais allier les aptitudes magiques, le monde moldu et haine de ma personne.  
-Beaucoup de monde Malfoy, je dirais l'entière totalité des lions, blaireau et une bonne partie des aigles. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ta côte de popularité à Hogwarts.  
-Tu t'ennuyais de moi ?  
-Pas vraiment, je suis ici en mission pour l'Ordre.  
-L'Ordre ?  
-On ne vous apprend rien chez tonton Voldy ? »

Malfoy l'observa horrifié et surprit.

« Je suppose que non, l'Ordre du Phénix est un regroupement de personne compétente, Auror pour la plus part recrutée par le défunt Professeur Dumbledore. Ferme la bouche on dirait que tu vas gober les mouches !  
-Eh !  
-Tous d'abord j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'es mutilé, ensuite ce qui t'a valu une séance de torture et enfin ce que tu compte faire.  
-Pourquoi je te le dirais ?  
-Parce que je suis la seule couillonne qui veuille bien t'écouter et que tu as besoin d'aide pour échapper aux griffes de papy Voldy.  
-Vous l'appelez tous comme ça ? Lui demanda Draco légèrement décontenancé.  
-Non Harry l'appel souvent Tom ou bien Voldemort, c'est juste que je trouve ça moins effrayant, tu devrais essayer !  
-Sans façon !  
-Alors ?  
-J'ai échoué dans ma première mission qui était de tuer Dumbledore, j'ai donc dû accomplir une autre mission qui a mal tourné, des Aurors nous attendaient, ce qui faisait deux échec consécutifs. Il était déjà furieux après mon père, il a tué ma mère devant moi, je me suis donc enfui, quand ils m'ont retrouvé, j'ai été ramené à Lui et j'ai subi une séance à n'en plus finir de torture. Ma tante Bella n'a rien put faire et pour la marque j'ai essayé de l'arracher parce qu'elle me brûlait et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, conclut-il.  
-Toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère et si ça peut t'ouvrir les yeux même si elle avait put Bellatrix n'aurait rien fait, c'est une malade cliniquement parlant. Pour la marque je suppose qu'elle disparaîtra avec la chute définitive de papy Voldy, mais je peux t'apprendre la formule de la potion pour en atténuer les effets.  
-Où as-tu trouvé une telle formule ?  
-Dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Lily Evans Potter. Elle travaillait là-dessus dans le but d'aider les candidats à l'espionnage.  
-Je vois.  
-J'en suis pas certaine. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
…  
-Très bien, je vais t'expliquer les options que tu as : 1) Tu retournes à la rentrée à Hogwarts comme si de rien n'était ! 2) Tu m'accompagnes au siège de l'ordre et on voit ce qu'on peut faire pour toi. 3) On te transfère dans les Bermudes à Water Dragon. 4) Tu as quelque chose à nous proposer !  
-Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?  
-Eh bien la 1) Tu risques ta peau à chaque fois que tu croiseras un Slytherin, non pas que ça m'attriste au contraire. 2) C'est toi qui vois. 3) Je serai enfin débarrassée de toi. 4) Je ne suis pas toi. Tu dois avoir prit un sacrée coup sur la tête pour me demander mon avis.  
-Granger, arrêtes de te payer ma tête.  
-Oh ça va Malfoy, chuis pas là par plaisir, alors magnes-toi !  
-Réponse 2.  
-T'es moins bête que tu en as l'air, le félicita la demoiselle.  
-Granger !  
-Je passerais te chercher dans trois heures. Kate va t'emmener acheter quelque vêtement. Et Malfoy si tu pourris la vie de ma sœur avec tes conneries je te jure que tu vas vivre un enfer ! »

Sur ce elle sortit et transplana vers Godric Hollow. Draco resta seul dans la grande pièce à fixer le vide.

« Draco tu es là ? Le tira de ses rêves la voix de Kate.  
-Hum.  
-Mina est passée ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Draco !  
-Hein, ah Kate ! S'exclama-t-il surprit.  
-Ça va bien Draco ?  
-Oui, oui.  
-Tu es prêt ?  
-Je crois, répondit-il incertain. Pourquoi ?  
-Les magasins, l'éclaira Kate. On doit aller t'acheter des vêtements !  
-Ah !  
-Je reviens dans cinq minutes, lui dit la jeune femme en sortant, soit prêt.  
Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et Draco resta là à fixer le mur d'en face. Puis il se leva, reposa le livre qui reposait sur ses genoux et se dirigea vers sa chambre. »

* * *

Mershi à tous ce qui ont eu la patience d'attendre que je me rende compte que j'avais oublié de publier sur ce site. 

_Next Access: Voyez comme tout change_


End file.
